The Luck of a Kat
by Yuri Sato
Summary: Season 3 of Young Justice New Adventures! New People! New Challenges!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm BAAACK! so I've been working on this on for while. So this takes place about a month and a half after Endgame. Soooooooooooo... Let' rock and roll!**

* * *

**August 18 2:00:00 EDT Watchtower**

Mal was on Watchtower duty that night, trying to dig deeper into some Intel about the Black Mask. Something had been brewing for a while and the team was going to get to the bottom of it. Batman said some new guy is messing with Mask's business and Bats wants to see when Black Mask will retaliate.

"Hey Mal." a friendly voice came from afar

"Hey BB." Mal replied

"Still nothing, huh?" Our friendly green elf asked

"Nope." He replied

"Huh I wondered what Batman's worried about anyway?"

"Knowing Batman, probably something on his own level."

"Ok then; later."

With that said and done Beast Boy walked out of the room…in a sort of tired motion, almost like he was half-asleep. Considering how late it is it is not suprising.

**Palo Alto August 18 10:15:00 EDT**

**Artemis POV**

"Business as usual, I guess."

We've been on this case, busting all of the Light members for all of their crimes. It's not going well to say the least; oh man it would be easier if Nightwing was back on the team, but because of Wally's ... death, he felt he needed a break.

It's been weeks since Wally died, the team and the league have been trying to comfort me, but how can they. I just lost the love of my life; going undercover as Tigress I thought I was the one who would die; especially not Wally. Oh Wally I miss you.

As I put on my Tigress costume I know Iris and Barry are missing you, and he thinks it's his fault, we've tried telling him different but not sure he's processing this well. As I walk to the zeta tube for Tigress to do her work I can't help but think about that New Year's Day, our first kiss.

"Oh." I realize that I cried all over the picture of us at the Watchtower and it's all ruined. I can get another, it was pulled from security cams, but I can't replace Wally.

"Aqualad to Tigress, come in." reads my intercom

"Oh well," I sigh. "Show time."

**Watchtower August 18 11:00:00 EDT**

**M'gann POV**

Oh Wally what has happened to the team, with you, Artemis, and Nightwing gone I'm not sure I can stay on the team anymore. Nothing's the same, the only things that are like the old team used to be are the fact that I'm back with Conner and Aqualad is back as leader. But it's not the same without all of us here, together. The new members are fine but I miss when we, the eight of us, were just it.

"Hey sis, it's time to go!" Gar calls.

"Ok I'm coming!" I shout back.

"Time for another briefing" I mutter to myself as a make my way to the common area.

**Undisclosed Location August 19 15:45:00 EDT**

**Wally POV**

All I can remember is cold, dark, and musty, with the smell of dirt and food. I'm starving I haven't eaten in weeks. I can feel my bones through my flesh, curse speedsters metabolism. Something smells good, like Aunt Iris' cooking, AUNT IRIS? and Uncle Barry, and Artemis. Oh no I have to go...ACK! I can't move.

"Oh you're awake." A disembodied girl's voice came from around the corner.

"W-w-were am I?" My dry voice croaks out.

I opened my eyes to a giant burrow with dirt walls, curved roof and walls, and many animal skins. I looked down there was a blanket over me made of sewn animal skins, I'm still in my kid flash suit although it's covered in filth. Around the corner I see a girl dressed in all green.

"Do you need something? "

"Uh... who are you"

"Oh" she said her ears perked up, her CAT ears. "I'm Kat and I saved your life. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well…first off, where am I, what happened, and... what's with those?" Wally said pointing at Kat's cat ears.

She sighed deeply and continued "Look it's a long story ... I can tell you bits and pieces."

"Just tell me what you can."

"Ok this is my home the burrow; you were trapped in the speed force; and my ears…well that's a story for another day."

"Oh." not liking the last answer I looked back at her.

"Can you stand?" She asked pulling back the blanket and grabbing my hand, pulling me up, wobbling, I stood.

"Now over here." She says; a demanding tone in her voice

"I got you some food if you think you can take it." She, Kat, I think questions curious.

"Please I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy alive I can take anything"

"Ok whatever you say Kid Baka." She states, rolling her eyes." And here's your soup."

I looked at something in a bowl I'm not sure what, but it smells good. It's a deep red, almost looks like tomato soup, but I've seen that before. There is bits of what look like pork, but I know aren't.

"Might as well eat." I murmur to myself.

**August 18 23:30:00 EDT**

**Back At The Watchtower**

"Alright team " Comes the voice of Aqualad "Today we are going to Gotham. There have been several disturbances that Batman wants us to check out." He pauses "recon only, and be on guard as we do not know what we are up against."

With that said, the team received their assignments within Gotham and headed out For their next mission.

* * *

**Done! that was productive! And special thanks to Reina Grayson for betaing this**

**:P**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello It's been a while huh like almost... 10 months... 10 MONTHS!1 that's like forever! Sorry! I've just been so moded with all my schoolwork prepping for exams! this summer I'll try to upload more!**

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**August 19 1:50 EST**

" Kid Baka-kun? is everything ok-" Kat said then she said and then she saw Wally, reading, with the skin blankets wrapped around him.

"Oh, hey" he replied practically monotone but with a little humor. "Watcha need?"

"Dude" She said serious and concerned" What's up?"

"I wanna see my friends, I wanna tell them I am alive."

"Ok, but I wanna come too, see if they think it's you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but let's wait for a week. Ok?"

KF mumbled "Ok."

Kat sat down on the ground criss cross style,tail in her lap and ears twitching then still perked "So tell me about your friends and, by the way, who are you?"

"Ok and by the way my name's Wally, Wally West. and it all started on Independence Day"

**Watchtower**

**August 19 00:15 EST**

As the team heads off to Gotham, Robin isn't sure he's ready for the job.

_"Hmmmmmmm... I wonder what's going on, Batman won't even tell ME! and I'm his partner."_

"Rob what's wrong?" Wonder Girl asked concerned.

"Huh, nothing." He huffed

"Ok." Cassie said not pressing further

When he stepped into the zeta tube RECOGNIZED ROBIN B20.

_"Something's not right with Robin I hope he's ok."_

**Gotham**

**August 19 13:45 EST**

Outside Black Mask's warehouse

_"Alright team time to go, were not going to catch Black Mask standing right here."_ Robin said telepathically.

"Right!" everyone whispered silently and went to their positions.

Everyone just watched the scene going down

There is at least 12 of black mask goons in the building along with surprisingly…Professor Ivo and his MONQIs.

_"Ivo! leave him to me I hate monkeys."_Superboy said telepathically.

"_Right now we wait…then you can have Ivo." _Robin said, but even mentally, the team could tell that something was wrong with the third boy wonder.

Just then the doors to the room opened, and Black Mask came walking, make that striding through.

"You got the package?" The criminal mastermind asked

The 'package' took some time to bring in and once revealed, was something that the original members of the team had hoped NEVER to see

again…AMAZO.

_"We've got to stop them now."_Miss Martian said.

_"I thought this was a recon mission only?"_Wonder Girl asked.

_"That thing almost took out the Justice League. We're stronger now, and so we can handle anything it can dish out."_Superboy stated.

_"It's Robin's call."_

Robin was worried, he'd heard about what this machine could do….was he really ready for this kind of fight. What this what Batman was worried

about…or is there something far better.

_"Robin?"_

_"Huh…oh right. Let's go, The foriginal team members know how this thing works, so follow their lead."_Robin said, finally giving the signal.

_"Right." _The team said, and it was with that order that they went to work.

_"BB you and Supes go on one side Miss M and Cass on the other Babs you're with me_

_"Right"_

**August 23 10:00 EST**

"Morning sunshine!" Kat yelled sarcastically sweet while banging pots and pans

"Ahhhh! Kat! Not again!" Wally yelled back being awoken abruptly.

"Sorry." she laughed "It never gets old." fake wiping a tear away she continued "Now do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure Thanks!" Wally replied "So what's on the menu rabbit foot soup again?"

"Hahaha; nah this time it's mystery meat surprise."

"Made of?"

"It's a surprise silly!"

Wally sighs. "Ok then; ittekimasu."

"Your Japanese is getting better, Wally Baka-kun."

"Thanks... HEY!"

Kat giggled

"So are we going today?"

"Hmmmmm... eat your food first. And maybe, but could you tell me what happened after you met Red Arrow on the roof?"

"Sure, so after we met Ro-" Kat put a finger on his lips and pushed the bowl towards him

"Come and eat you've gained most of your weight back,but I can still see a little bit of bone still on you Wally-Kun" She said in a motherly tone.

"Oh! Food! you might wanna grab the whole pot."

"On it!"

Kat got back, the kitchen was less than 7 feet away and she started with. "So you met Red Arrow then?"

"Oh yeah!" KF said with a mouthful of food "So after we tried to get Roy to stop his hunt for Speedy..."

* * *

**Aaaannnnddddddd!1 that's as far as I got now I've got writer's block and i want to thank all followers, favortiers, and reviewers**

**so long suckers see you in another 1-12 months! **

**(JK!)**


End file.
